Known switchboards, such as a distribution or automation switchboard, include a frame which defines an internal space for housing one or more electric or electronic components and/or elements of the switchboard.
For example, the frame of a low voltage distribution switchboard can house, for example, circuit breakers, bus bars, control buttons, cable conduits, supporting guides.
The frame constitutes a structural skeleton to which various components and/or accessories of the switchboard, such as, for example, the supporting elements for its electric or electronics elements, cladding panels, the top cover, the base, the door can be operatively connected.
The frame can have a substantially parallelepiped structure defined by frame members arranged substantially horizontally, and can be referred to as cross-members or rails, and by frame elements which are arranged vertically and can be referred to as uprights.
According to a known arrangement, these frame members are mutually coupled by four joint elements at the corners of the parallelepiped structure. For example, each frame member, constituted only by its own hollow elongated body, is connected to a corresponding corner joint element by a plurality of fixing screws or by welding.
In order to allow adequate connection and avoid relative displacements between the frame members and the corresponding corner joint elements, a large number of fixing screws (at least two for each coupling between a frame member and the corner joint element) and/or massive and structurally complex corner joint elements can be used.
Elements used for assembling the frame are packaged and delivered to customers. The use of massive and structurally complex corner joint elements can result in a cumbersome and expensive packaging.
Therefore, an assembling of the frame can be a difficult and expensive operation, requiring long execution times and also implying cumbersome and expensive packaging solutions.
In light of above although known arrangements can perform in a satisfying way, there is still reason and desire for further improvements.